The A Team
by wonderland1996
Summary: This story is based on ed sheeran's song The A Team... after being accused of cheating claire gets kick out of the glass house.she becomes homeless but after a few months someting bad happens that will bring the glass house gang together again... T for language... please R
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer- Characters are from morganville vampires by rachel caine**

* * *

Claire's pov

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Shane screamed at me

"Shane I didn't cheat on you" I said throw sobs. Shane thought I was cheating on him with Myrnin 'I_ mean seriously why would I cheat on him with Myrnin doesn't Shane know that I love him I would not do that to Shane'._

"OH, so the late night sleepovers with Myrnin was just work. How stupid do you think I am Claire?" he said his eyes where dark really dark.

"Yes and very stupid if you think I am going to cheat on you …..I love you Shane you know that" I said

"BULLSHIT, no you don't love me if you did you wouldn't cheat on me" he said

"look ask Amelie, she told me to do this project with Myrnin ,and she will tell you how important this project is and that if I have to go to work at a late hour, I have to go" I said. This "project" as Amelie called it was important, me and Myrnin where trying to fix the Morganville machine for some reason it had stop working and people could just walk out of Morganville when they liked and remember everything, and that's very **bad **for a town that wants to keep vampires a secret. But the problem was I could not tell anyone what the project was, I had sweared to Amelie I would not tell anyone because she said we could not risk anyone finding out not even …. Shane.

"And what is this so called project?" he said full of sarcasm. He had asked this question so many times before.

"I told you I can't tell you… but please you can talk to Amelie she will tell you how important-"he cut me off by laughing not I nice joke laugh but a harsh one.

"haha… yer I'll ask Amelie you know the Amelie I have no link to what so ever so I have no way of talking to her" he said

"I will bring her here and you can talk to her" I said I was still crying

"ohh yer so you can talk to her before and make sure she covers it up for you" he said in a mocking sweet voice. His eyes grew darker "BECAUSE I DON'NT BELIEVE YOU, YOU FANG-BANGING LITTLE WHORE" he shouted at me.

Made me gasp, in the time I have known him he has never said anything like that to me before. "You are just like your father" I said by accent I put my hand over my mouth '_shit I can't believe I just send that'_

There was pour anger in his eyes as he grabbed me and push against the wall I screamed in pain "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE" he screamed in my face.

"You can't and …..This is Michael's house" I said

He gave me a grim smile "yer but his on holiday at the moment with eve and me being his best friend makes me in charge so GET OUT"

He grabbed me again and dragged me to the front door "NOOOO" I screamed trying to stop him from dragging. When we got to the front door he flung it open and pushed me out I fell on the stone cold floor with a thud.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK" he said and slammed the door shut.

I lay there on the stone cold floor in front of the glass house for minutes maybe even hours, I felt numb as even more tears came steaming down my face. Everything I owned was in that house my money , my phone , pictures of family and friends, my boyfriend….no… ex boyfriend and I have just been told to never come back. And with a shock I though '_I am homeless'…_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey just a quick note in the story claries parents died about a year so she has no where to go **

**hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D x**

* * *

Shanes pov-(when he is kicking Claire out)

"NOOOO" she screamed trying to stop me from dragging her. When we got to the front door I flung it open and pushed her out she fell on the floor with a thud.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK" I said and slammed the door shut. I turned around and stared to walk up the stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks, it was like all the stuff that had just happened had just hit me … the only girl I had ever really loved and she had to cheat on me with a **fucking vampire**…. '_And I still fucking love her how the hell can I still love her when she has just cheated on me' _and stood for a bit until I though '_what the hell, how can I still love her I must be messed up there only one thing that can solve that' _I turned around and heading for the kitchen, opening the kitchen cupboard I found a bottle of whiskey. I sat down at the kitchen table and unscrewed the top and took a big drink…..

*******************************8 hours later*****************************************

Spooking music filled the living room, my eyes darted open _'wow I have got a big headache. How much did I drink?' _getting up from the sofa just I noticed the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 5am '_god I have slept for 8 hours it feels like 2'_. Then I suddenly remember the spooking music that was playing, it had cut off by now but I remembered the tune from somewhere…..suddenly it started playing again and then it **clicked,** it was claries phone for whenever… HE called….. Myrnin. All the memories of yesterday came flooding back. _'Fuck the phone I am going back to sleep'_. Well that what I though but the phone kept ringing, I got up from the sofa **again **and started to look for it. '_I need to turn the thing off' _I thought.

Her phone was not hard to find it was under the magazines on the coffee table. I picked it up, the thing still ringing and was about to turn it off when I though … '_Wait a minute this is the dude that fucked my girlfriend…. Well ex-girlfriend but still, doesn't mean I can't say something to the bastard' _and I press answer on the phone…

_"_Claire why the hell have you not been answering my calls" Myrnin said down the phone not knowing it was me that answered the phone. I was just about to say something when he said "the machine that Amelie has us working on is saying that you have left the boards there must be something wrong with it, you must come over now" .as soon he said that my heart dropped.

'_There really was work, Claire was not cheating on me and….. I have just kicked her out ...The love of my life'_

"Claire are you there" Myrnin said knocking me out of my thoughts.

I took in hung breath "its Shane" I said it was barely a whisper.

"Shane why are you on claries phone, put claries on the line" Myrnin said with annoyance in his voice.

"She's left" I said again barely a whisper

"What do you mean she's-"I cut him off by putting the phone down I could not listen to him talk anymore. Then I remembered what he had just said _"left the boards" _Claire has really gone and it was my fault and now I might never see her again. I felt pain in my heart real physical pain.

'_I don't know how but I will get her back if it's the last thing I do….'_


	3. Chapter 3

**hey people :D**

**just giving you a quick author note, in the story claire's friend ginger is from the book 'stone cold' by Robert Swindells its a really good book i recommend it. also sorry for the short chapter. hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**disclaimer- 'morganville vampires by Rachel Caine' and 'Stone cold by Robert Swindells'**

* * *

White lips, pale face

_Breathing in snowflakes_

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men…_  
*************************************************************

Claires pov- (3 months later)

When I left Morganville I headed for my hometown, Longview, the place I was brought up it was the only place I could think of. I have been on the streets for 3 months now and it's been ruff but if ginger wasn't there I don't know what I'd do. Ginger's my best friend … not saying Eves not my friend anymore it wasn't her fault I got kicked out but…. Gingers been though a lot with me, he's helped me so much I don't no how I will repay him.

"So how much did you get?" ginger said knocking me out of my day dream

"Huh" I said confused

"How much did you get tapping" he said by tapping ginger meant begging

"Ohh" I said looking in my empty coffee cup that how held change "urmm 3 dollars and 55 cents"

"Wow that good … I just got 1 dollar and 30 cent, guess they only go for pretty faces like you" he said smiling, ruffling his over long dark reddish hair.

I blushed scarlett "shut up" I said play hitting him in the arm

"Ouch" he said holding his arm pretending it hurt "I only speak the truth" he said grinning.

Sometimes the way ginger acts reminds me of Shane…his good side not his bad side … ginger has never been bad to me. I don't have I crush on him or anything, were just friends and that's the way ginger feels about me as well.

"Well I'm hungry fancy sharing a bag of chips my treat" I said smiling

Gingers pov-

"Well I'm hungry fancy sharing a bag of chips my treat" she said smiling

'_God her smile is beautiful" _I thought I just like her as a friend and when I made comments about her being pretty I was just teasing or being nice but the truth was I had a really big crush on her.

"Sure" I said smiling and off with walked to the shops

No ones pov –

Ginger and Claire walked to the shops smiling not noticing the man watching them from a distance….


	4. Chapter 4

Eve's pov-

"MICHEAL I'M HOME" I shout walking into the glass house back from work

"Only me" says Shane walking out the kitchen and into the living room

_'Great' _I thought. I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked up stairs, ignoring him.

Shane pov-

"Only me" I say walking out the kitchen and into the living room. I see Eve just walking in she gives me a sarcastic smile and walks up the stairs. '_Great, guess she's still mad at me….. But who can blame her ….I'm mad at me". _I slump down on the sofa. '_A least she's not crying any more like she was when she found out about Claire' _I thought as my fuzzy drunken memories of when eve and Michael came flooding back into my head…..

_Flashback_

_It had been two days after Claire had left and I was lying on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey in my hand __**again**__ it was happening a lot lately._

_"Claire, Shane where home" eve said in her cheery voice_

_'Great this is all I need a very cheery eve …. She won't be very cheery when she finds out about Claire'_

_I looked up at the ceiling, just at the corner of my eye I see eve walk into the room and then stop dead in her tracks and gasps "what the fuck happened?" _

_I looked at her; she was looking around the room 'ohh yer I forget I'd trashed the place' I though and then laughed probably because the amount of alcohol I had drunk._

_Just in that second Michael ran into the room using his vampire speed "WHAT THE FUCK" Michael shouted I just laughed._

_'I can't stop laughing, I think I have drunk wayyyy to much alcho-'suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts by Michael pining me to the wall._

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AND WHY ARE YOU SO DRUCK" he shouted in my face, eyes turning crimson. I stopped laughing._

_"Whatever I am going to find Claire" eve said holding her hands up and started calling her "CLAIRE …..CLAIRE….. CLAIRE IF YOU'RE UPSTAIRS YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" _

_Tears started welling up in my eyes they only reason I was drinking is to forget the pain of her leaving and now …. By them just saying her name makes me remember anything…_

_"She left" I said barely a whisper but they both managed to hear it. Michael's eyes go back the normal blue but his hands still pin in the wall_

_"What?" eve whispers more to her self then anyone else_

_"She left because of me" I say with tear streaming down face_

_"Shane, tell me what you did" Michael said. When I did answer he shook me and shouted in my face "SHANE WHAT DID YOU DO!" his eyes turned crimson again_

_"SHE LEFT BECAUSE I TOLD HER TO LEAVE….. I THOUGH SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME …" I shouted back I was now breathless like all the air had come out of me._

_Michael's eyes got a darker shade of red. Michael let go of me breathing heavy trying to control his anger._

_"Where is she now… we need to get her to come back" eve says and when I look at her I notice she's crying. I looked down because I could not stand to look at Eve crying because she reminds me of when Claire left…_

_"She left town…. Because I told her to never come back" I said throw sobs. I looked up to see nothing but Michael's fist coming my way and then everything went black…._

_End of flashback_

"…Shane….SHANE" Michael said knocking me out my thoughts

I blink "what?" I said

"Dude I have been calling you for about 5 minutes…. You ok?" Michaels says sitting down on his chair.

"Is anything ok?" I say knowing fully well the answer is no

Michael sighed "no….but at least you're not drinking no more"

"No but I what to" I said Michael sighed again. After a moment of silence I say "Eve still not talking to me"

"Look…. She just needs time… I'm still angry at you but…...you are my best friend and you kicked Eve's best friend out, think how she feels. She will talk to you, it will just take some time" Michael says

I nodded "I'm going to bed I'll see ya tomorrow" I said. Michael nods picks up his guitar and starts playing while I walk up stairs.

When I get up the top of the stairs and head for my room but stop at Claire's room. I stare at the door for a bit. I have been wanting to go in there for 3 month, but I always stop myself something just says it to painful…. I take a deep breath _'man up Shane' _I think to myself_. _

I open the door to see Claire's normal room but there only one thing wrong with it …. No Claire


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys **

**its new years eve yayyy :D hope you all had a great christmas **

**sorry again for the short chapter xx**

* * *

Ginger pov 

Today I was begging on Green Street while Claire was begging on Church Street. It's better if we beg on different streets because people don't give money too a groups of people, just one person.

I was daydreaming when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Laura she was crying. Laura homeless too but she's normally with tom and Lucy but today they where nowhere in site.

"What's the matter?" I said pulling her into a hug

"He's…. taken them" she said throw sobs I pulled her at arm length

"What do you mean** he's** taken them, who's he?" I said worried and confused

She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes "you know the man that taking homeless people-"she stops when she saw I was staring at her blankly. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked confused

"there a man….he takes people like us off the streets, whatever time of day….and once there taken ,you never see them again" she said breathing heavily from all the cry.

"Maybe his helping them…" I said trying to think positive

"NO" she said and shook her head violently "Ryan got took last week and all we found….. Was his blood"

"What are the police doing?" I said

"Nothing …. They don't believe us they just think there just leaving for another city" she said bursting into more tear. "But no matter what we do we have got to stay as a group…. So can I stay with you and Claire?" she said

"Yes of course" I said 'we have to do something' I thought

"Urmm ginger" Laura she knocking me out of they thoughts. "Urmm where's Claire" she said

I felt like a massive shock had gone throw me, my heart starting beating faster. I grabbed Laura's arm and started running to Church Street.

Church Street was on 5mins away from Green Street but we ran as fast as we could.

When we got to the end of the street we looked around the street and started walked slowly down the street to make sure we didn't miss her.

I stopped and turned to Laura "I can't find her" I said tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I started to look around franticly "GINGER!" Laura screams. I looked at her she was shaking in fright, looking at the ground.

I follow her eyes to see what she is looking at and notice I am standing in blood….


	6. Chapter 6

**hey people, **

**sorry its been a long while since i updated but i did write it a while ago but my laptop broke and deleted everythink. by the way the person 'shelter' is from the book 'stone cold' aswell , if you havent read the book 'shelters' is a man who used to work in the military but was discharged on medical reasons but then decides to kill homeless people.**

**hope you enjoy this next chapter sorry if it bad :) x**

* * *

Shelters pov-

I look at the photo that I was given. Yep that's her all right… _Claire_**,** alone at last I see. Another victim to add on to my list of killings. I sometimes hear **them** talk about me; about how evil I am but they should be thanking me, I mean I'm doing them a favour , I'm putting them out there misery. When I say **them** I mean homeless people. It's like a hobby you see, it has been for the last 4 months, I kill homeless people but I never thought that my little hobby would bring in profit…

_Flashback-_

_'Ouch by head hurts…..the last victim put up a fight' I thought clutching my head. _

_The door bell rings. I get up from my chair and slowly start walking to the door. It starts ringing frantically. "IM COMING" I shouted 'god who is calling this hour of the night'.i look at the clock '2am great'. I get to the door and fling it open._

_Standing there was an old men. Well I wouldn't say old but it was very hard to pin point his age . he had thick grey hair a moustache and huge green eyes behind thick , fifties-style glasses._

_"May I come in" he said with a huge grin on his face_

_"No what do you want?" I said with an annoyed tone_

_His smile slipped and then he came closer to the door but not over the threshold and then he whispered "well I would tell you out here, but I don't think you want to risk your neighbours hearing about you killing all of those homeless people"_

_I stared at him in shock "come in" I said and opened the door wider for him to come in. _

_I shut the door and walked down the hall and into the living room, with the man behind me following my every move. As I walked into the living room I pointed to the chair gesturing for him to sit down._

_"What a lovely home you have" the man said pulling a face of disgust _

_"Enough of the small talk, how do you know?" I said losing my patience_

_"Know what?" the man said with a sly smile _

_'God he was going to make me say it' I tried to think what to say and then said "about the bodies?"_

_His smile grew bigger "I saw you the other day put one in the back of your van... but as you said enough of the small talk, you're going to do a job for me"_

_"What?" I said just then he shoved a big envelope in my hand. I opened it to find a load of money in it. Just as I was about to get the money out the man grabbed it out of my hands._

_"You well get the money when you have finished the job" he said._

_"And what's the job?" I said I was interested now._

_"I knew you would be interested" he said then hand me a photo. The photo was of a young girl she had messy brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes, her clothes looked too worn and dirty .the photo was took at a long distance and she wasn't looking at the camera meaning she probably didn't know it was being took. "I want you to kill her, her names Claire Danvers, the photo was took only a few days ago so it very recent"_

_He got up for the chair and started walking out the living room "WAIT!" I shouted at him he turned around to face me "so you're not going to tell me anything more ... you don't even know if I am going to do it or not" _

_"Why wouldn't you, __**you**__ kill homeless people and __**she's**__ homeless" he said and starts to turn again to walk out._

_"I don't even know your name" I said._

_"Bishop" he said and turned around slowly and gave the scariest smile I have seen in my life "my name is bishop" and with that he was gone..._


	7. Chapter 7

Dr Smith's pov-

Great, back to work today, the holiday with the family went so quick it was unbelievable. As soon as I walked throw the hospital doors nurse Amy ran up to me.

"Hello Dr smith did you have a good holiday" she said cheerfully

"Yes it was very good thank you" I said smiling at her

"Good good ... urmm is it okay if I give you an update on a patient now, it's just we need your opinion on something" she said

"Yes sure" I said

"Follow me" she said. I followed her down the hall and into the lift, she presses a button and we were on the level in no time .I followed her down another hall again until we reached the patients room. I open the door to see a young girl sleep in the hospital bed. She had a big bandage around her head and a black eye.

Nurse Amy got the information folder off the bottom of the bed and gave it to me. "All her information is in there her names Claire Danvers, born in this town but moved to Morganville just a year and a half ago" she said

"So what did you need my opinion on?" I said

"well the thing is she lived with her parents here in Longview until she was 16 ,and then moved to Morganville for a year and half , but in the record it says that she no longer lives at that address, and there no record of her living anywhere else... Dr smith as well as that when she came in she was not good health wise without the accent, and her clothes where quite worn...I think she's homeless" she said

"Where are her parents?"

"they died about a year ago" she said sadly "the thing is you know how busy the hospital can get and when she is better we are going to need this room for another patient, but we can't just let her go if she has nowhere to go"

"I see the problem" I said opening the information folder and giving it a quick scan throw. "Wait a minute ...it says she had room mates at the last place she stayed Shane Collins, Eve Rosser and Michael Glass..."

"Yes, I saw that ... but then I thought, if she had friends why was she living on the streets? Also we don't know how long it's been since she has last seen them"

"Yes, true but it's worth a try" I said, I looked down at the folder "nurse Amy can you find the telephone number for 716 Lot Street please"


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry its took me a while to update but here is chapter 8 please read and review :D xx**

* * *

Shane's pov-

I was playing zombie games down stairs since I had no job because I had been fired, after Claire left I was so depressed I couldn't even get out of bed most days and the massive hangover I got every morning didn't help. So it was either playing zombie games or being a walking human zombie

"Bye, Michael" eve said giving him a kiss on cheek and then turned to me "Shane" she said with death glare. And with that she walked out the house, going to work.

I sighed "she will forgive you one day you know" Michael said he was sitting in his chair tuning his guitar

"Yh...one day" I said with a sad smile

Michael looked at his watch "wow, dude is that the time I've got to go to work" he said put down his guitar and standing up.

I looked outside, yep its daylight, I looked at him confused "at this time?"

"Ye thank god for cars with tinted windows" he said with a laugh at the end and then turned to me "you're be ok wont you?" he said worried all of a sudden.

I turned back to my game not wanting to make eye contact "yep" I said in the most normal voice I could manage.

"Well ring me if you need anything and keep away from the alcohol cupboard" he said .I let out a small laugh. "I wasn't joking" he said I looked at his face, god he was serious. "Well best be going" he said

"Bye" I said

***************************2 hours*******************************

Ok I officially can't play anymore video games my eyes are going to go square. I got up and made my way the kitchen and open the fridge and got a coke out.

Just as I was about to take a sip when the phone rang. I pick it up "hello?" I said

"Hello, am I speaking to resident of 716 Lot Street" said a man's voice down the phone

"Yep, Shane Collins"

"I'm Dr Smith from Longview hospital. You know a Claire Danvers is that correct?" suddenly my heart stop beating

'_Oh my god he knows Claire. Is she at the hospital? Is she hurt?' I thought_

"Hello? Is anybody there?" said Dr Smith knocking me out my inner thoughts

"Yh ...Yes that's correct "i said quietly

"Well Claire is a patient at-"I cut him off

"IS SHE OK? IS SHE HURT?"

"Calm down Mr. Collins she is ok. She had a very bad hit on the head, she is still unconscious but her brain actively is normal. So ... Claire should wake up soon and we where wondering if you could pick her up from the hospital, and she could stay at your house until she fully recovers. If that okay with you sir?"

"Yh sure, I coming right now. Which hospital did you say again?" I said not wanting to waste any time

"Longview" he said

"Ok I'll cya" and I pressed the end button on the phone. And then it clicked _Longview _the place Claire grew up.

I quickly started to dial a number in the phone "Michael I know where Claire is...


	9. Chapter 9

**heyy guys sorry for the really late update. hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry if its bad) please R&R xx**

* * *

**Claire's povs-**

I feel numb; I blink in the blinding white light. I open my eyes where am i?

I look at my wrists there's wires coming out of them, i scream and start pulling them out frantically. Loud beeps Suddenly fill the room i put my hand over my ears and rock back and forth .two men in white coats burst throw the doors and start holding me down while I try and struggle free.

"Dr Smith I think we should give her something to calm her" one man says. While I am struggling to get free

The other man lets go and turns away for a moment and then he turns back he is holding a needle and the next thing i know is anything going black...

**Shane's pov-**

"Dude, can you drive a bit faster" i said to Michael impatiently from the back seat.

"I'm going the speed limit and nothing else" Michael said calmly

"Seriously Michael, Shane right ... For once" eve said from the passenger side "can't you just drive a bit faster?"

"were out of Morganville now and I don't wanna risk getting pulled over by the cops, because if I have to get out the car there be a bit of a problem don't you think, you know me being fried by the sun and all" Michael said I signed "and anyway we have only got like an hour until we are there"

"AN HOUR!" me and eve both said in unison

*****************************1 hour later *************************

I literally jumped out the car as soon as we enter the parking lot of the hospital. Eve starts to open her door as well.

"Seriously you're both leaving me to park the car on my alone. I want to see her too you know!" Michael said

"I'm sorry i just can't wait" i said starting walking away from the car to the hospital. I hear silence from the car then I groan from eve and the car door slam.

i walk throw the front door and run to the front desk where there is a lady sitting behind it.

"hey urrm I'm here to see Claire Danvers" i said a bit to quickly

The lady smiles a smile which I'm pretty sure is fake and starts type in the computer. Went she finally looks up she say "level 4, room 14"

"Thanks" I say and start running to the lift

When I get out of the lift and start walking to the door my heart starts beating faster 'what if she doesn't want to see me , how about if she hates me , I haven't thought about all of this, I've been to happy thinking of seeing her to think that she might not want to see me back' i thought

The door is in front of me now i look at the sign room 14 'yep this it' i think open the door.

When i walk in she is lying on a hospital bed she looks all batted and bruised and she has a big bandage around her head. She's staring up at the ceiling like an angel 'my angel' i think.

As soon as she hears the door close she sits up frantically as she see me her eyes widen. She stares at me with what... fear? 'No she can't fear me' I think. I see a tear fall from her face.

I run over to her and wrap her in a hug she instantly filches at my touch I step back. "Claire I'm not going to hurt you its Shane remember me" I say she just stares at with fear still in her eyes.

I slowly step forward and sit on the chair next to the she looks frozen she keeps her eyes on me like i might attack her any minute. "Claire I'm so sorry... i know you didn't cheat on me ... And I can't believe I would ever think you would... Claire please say something" i said to her pleading

She just didn't do anything she just stayed there in silence staring at me. "Please Claire talk to me. What happened to you?" I saw a tear ran down her cheek again.

Just then i hear the door creak open, i turn to see a doctor in the door way

"Hello I'm Dr Smith, i assume your Mr. Collins" he say. I just nodded "can i speak to you alone in private"

I look at Claire; I really don't want to leave her I've only just found her. The doctor seeing my reaction says "it won't take long but it's very important"

I nodded again. I stand up and walk out the room and shut the door behind me. And at the moment I feel tears running down my cheeks it feels like anything that had just happened had just hit me.

"What happen to her?" I say but it was barely a whisper

"All we know at the moment is that a man hit her over the head and kidnapped her but for the other parts of the story we need both Claire's and the man's point of view. The man's not saying anything that is of help and Claire's... not herself at the moment" dr smith said

"Why wouldn't she talk to me and why is she so scared of me?" i said

"It not just you, she's scared of everyone and won't say everything... Because what Claire went though was so traumatic she has developed Post-traumatic stress disorder" he said

"What's that?"

"people get Post-traumatic stress disorder when a traumatic event has happened making them scared of a lot of things. They also experience nightmares and flashbacks of the event, and have feelings of isolation, irritability , guilt and unable to speak and lots more but in Claire's case it is very serious"

"How long will it take for her to recover?"

"For some people a few weeks and sometimes ... never...


End file.
